Fighters
by pinkaffinity
Summary: Makorra: Since day one they'd fought each other, complaining and arguing and pushing and shoving and grabbing and hating and loving because that's just who they were.


They were fighters, fierce and resilient and unbending.

Since day one they'd fought each other, complaining and arguing and pushing and shoving and grabbing and hating and loving because that's just who they were. They were fighters to the core. Three years had passed since that first day they'd met, the first time they'd passed each other by in the arena, the first time they'd felt the fire inside but ignored it, denied it.

Nothing had changed. Not really.

Except they didn't deny anything anymore.

Mako had his hands on Korra's shoulders and he slammed her hard against the wall because she could take it, she was strong. She could take anything he threw at her. She gasped at the impact, and her breath left and Mako took it from her, pressing his lips over hers greedily. His fingers drifted up to her arms, her elbows, her wrists and he had her pinned between him and the wall, and she felt him on her skin, hot and hard and ready. His grip was tight, but loosened slightly when he moved both of her wrists into one hand, and his other slid down, down, down and she felt his fingers tickling at her waist.

She tried to move because she couldn't lose like this, but he pushed again and bit her lip to silence her. She tasted her blood and smiled. It wasn't enough to stop them. They bruised each other, hurt each other and made each other bleed because they were fighters.

His hand glided lower, and she felt his fingers, strong and callused and cool and familiar. He was slow, and his middle finger skimmed over her clit, just barely pressing against it, once, twice, but it was enough to send a jolt through her, deep inside her. Korra knew he was teasing her, though. He was teasing because he thought he'd won.

She moved her lips away from his, and shifted to his ear, which she held between her teeth threateningly.

"You haven't won yet, cool guy," she breathed, and he groaned at the pain and the pleasure when she bit.

Korra hitched her leg behind his knees and pulled forward as she yanked out of his grasp and shoved his chest. He fell easily. She'd thought he would have remembered this trick, remembered it from when they were sparring when they lived on the island together, way back when. He'd been really fighting her. He'd challenged her, like always.

She enjoyed his challenges mostly. But it could be frustrating at times and when she got too irritated, she'd just resort to dirty tricks to get her way. She was a fighter, after all.

But Mako had his own set of tricks too. He played dirty when necessary, usually to get back at her when she didn't play fair. One time, Korra had won a bet between the two of them. She'd cheated a little, but she needed to win. She couldn't remember what the bet had been about or how she cheated, but she did remember that the prize was Mako stripping. She'd sat back, ready for the show, ready for the desire. But Korra hadn't expected him to tie her up and force her to watch. Only watch. Not touch. She had to watch his fingers drift over his muscles as he took his clothes off, teasing her and tempting her because she wanted to fuck him but she was locked in place. He played dirty too, and he knew it.

They were fighters.

Mako fell back, colliding against the floor, and she landed on top of him, laughing. She held his arms down, and he struggled for a moment, only a moment, before he grinned. He lifted up his head and kissed her, sucked on her lip, challenged her. His tongue drifted inside her mouth, hot and wet. He was trying to get out of it by playing sweet, he was trying to play dirty, but he was right where he needed to be.

Korra shifted slightly, positioning herself above him, and she saw that look in his eyes, that hunger, that desire. They didn't deny it anymore.

She lowered herself onto him and felt his cock enter her, slow, teasing, because she was in control and she was the one tempting him now. She teased him until she couldn't tease anymore, because she wanted it as bad as him. Her hands released his arms, and he moved without question and his fingers instantly gripped onto her hips, pressing into her, guiding her body up and down. She fell forward slightly and trembled as he thrust her hard onto him.

Her mouth fell on his and they breathed each other in, pressed against each other, slick and hot with sweat and steam.

Korra closed her eyes, tight, and the pressure built inside her.

She pressed her lips against his ear once more, because she had to gloat before she came. It was too hard to resist. She'd won so easily, so fast. She didn't think she even got any bruises this time.

"You've given up," she whispered roughly. "I'm disappointed."

Mako laughed and kissed her neck, sucking on her skin and swirling his tongue, licking up the sweat. She groaned as he pushed harder inside her. He smiled, satisfied.

"But this is only round one."


End file.
